Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break is the main character of anime and manga series, Pandora Hearts. He is voiced by Akira Ishida. Appearance Commonly referred to as Break, he is a member of Pandora and a servant of the Rainsworth household. Like Sharon, Break's appearance did not change during the ten year gap between Oz entering and escaping from the Abyss, on account of having a legal contract with the Mad Hatter. Break is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Emily. He has short white hair and wine-red eyes. He usually carries a sword disguised as a cane. Break has no left eye, as it was taken by the Intention of the Abyss and given to Cheshire. (As shown in Chapter 030 of the manga: Snow White Chaos) Personality He adores sweets and cakes. From the outside, Break seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling. When needs be, however, Break shows his dangerous and evil side. Reim tells Oz that Break has not always been the way he is now. Before, after losing his eye, he was a bitter and angry person, never smiling. However, through the kindness of Shelly, Sharon's mother, he began to open up. He has sworn absolute loyalty to Shelly. History Break was originally a knight who served under the noble family Sinclair until they were mysteriously massacred for political reasons. His lord was killed during the incident while Break and the daughter of the lord were out. Break blamed himself for his carelessness, and became an illegal contractor with a chain named Albus the White Knight to try to change the past. When his clock made a full revolution, he was pulled into Abyss where he met the Intention of the Abyss and a young Vincent. The Intention of the Abyss once changed the past for Break. In return, Break was asked to fulfill her wish. Her wish was to not be the Will of the Abyss anymore and to help her save Alice, in the manga. Break then was sent to the Rainsworth house over 30 years later of his own time. The changed past wasn't really what Break wanted. The Sinclair family was still murdered. According to Sheryl, the oldest daughter of the house was assassinated, which led the younger daughter to become an illegal contractor and got sent to Abyss after her Chain murdered the entire family. The political massacre did not happen and Break's lord lived for 4 years longer, but instead, the little girl who originally survived the incident died. Break blames himself for that. For one moment he also blamed the Intention of the Abyss, but he realizes that he was the one who asked for the past to be changed, and in reality, he really just wanted to erase his own guilt. In Retrace 42, it is shown that Break has lost his eyesight, causing him to be blind. It is later revealed, however, that Break has not gone completely blind' although he can no longer discern faces, he can make out general objects. When he and the others learned the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier, Break stole the earrings Rufus had taken from Sheryl earlier only to have them be stolen back and after hearing that Oz was in trouble, ran towards the direction of the sound of the chains breaking. He was later caught in a fight with Duke Barma, who cut off the power source of the Mad Hatter, causing Break to be captured by the Baskervilles. After some time, Reim sent power through the Rainsworth Gate's key, through which Mad Hatter is contracted, and gave Break enough strength to escape from the Baskervilles together with Sharon and Sheryl. Plot After entering the Abyss in order to stop Glen, Oz and Co. were quickly separated, and Break was warped into the salon leading to the Baskerville's Gate, where he encountered Glen and Vincent. After some fighting, Break saved Vincent from being killed by Glen, and used the last of his strength to pull Oz and the others into the dimension, which they couldn't have entered without the power of a Child of Misfortune. He dies shortly after Sharon's arrival. Trivia *His Voice Actor, Akira Ishida is best known voicing as Wizardmon from Digimon Adventure/02 and Gaara from Naruto series, Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shuuichi Natori from Natsume's Book of Friends and Byakuya Togami from Danganronpa: The Animation. *Jun Mochizuki has confirmed that he was in love with Shelly Rainsworth. Gallery Sharon126.jpg 2d7962812d88be3508eedc14e1376804.jpg Xerxes-Break-PH-Episode-4-xerxes-break-16017334-704-396.jpg xerxes and emily.png xerxes_break__x__reader_by_kanaichi-d5me05j.jpg 236129.jpg Reim1.jpg Realizedsomething.png 98 - Reim Break.jpg Break Sharon.jpg Break and Emily.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:In Love